Adding Kids to Our Happy Life
by minnieami11
Summary: Sequel to One Happy Life! Austin and Ally's love is growing everyday! Now it's just getting better because Ally's pregnant! Is it going to work out with rockstar daddy Austin Moon? Auslly!
1. Telling Austin, Trish, and Dez!

**A/N: First ever chapter of the sequel of the One Happy Life series! A new title, a new plot line, and new kids! You might know me from One Happy Life, if you hadn't read that story yet, read it before this, now you will know me for Adding Kids to Our Happy Life. Now I present to you the first chapter of Adding Kids to Our Happy Life.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

All of these emotions were going thru me. I mean Austin is trying to live his dream, and now add a kid. But we are 23, so I think we can handle it. Imagine his face when he finds out. There is only one thing to do. I'm going to call Trish. **Trish **Ally

**Hello**

Hi Trish, it's Ally

**Oh, hey Ally**

Trish, do you think you can come over?

**Sure, I was about to get fired anyway.**

Ok, see you later

I was making tea until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Ally" Trish said while entering the house.

"Hey Trish, want some tea?" I asked her.

"Sure, so what's up?" She asked

"The sky." I joked

"You know what I meant." She said while hitting me playfully.

"There is something I need to tell you." I said while playing with the cup.

"Ok, what is it?" She said

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt out.

She sat there shocked until she let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats Ally!" Trish said happily

"Thanks!" I said relived

"Ok, when?" She asked excitedly

"Honeymoon!" I tell her

"Oh, so that's why you were sick." Trish said

"How did you know I wasn't feeling well?" I ask her.

"Austin told me." She tells me. I should have known Austin told Trish.

"Of course." I say

"So how far are you?" She asks then picks up her tea.

"About a month." I say

"When are you going to tell Austin?" She asks me.

"Dinner tonight, for sure!" I answer her.

"Ok, have fun!" She said while leaving.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask while I get out of my seat.

"Leaving you to make a good dinner." She says

"Ok" I say

She left me and then I got to work.

_**Few Hours Later**_

I made pot roast, a nice salad, some fresh lemonade, and a cake. Wow, I should give myself a hand. Table set, house is clean, and Austin should be home any second.

"Ally, I'm home and it smells delicious!" Austin says excitedly

"Hey, I made dinner!" I tell him

"And you made my favorite. Thanks Ally!" He said then gave me a kiss.

"Let's eat!" I say

We ate and by now I think I should tell him.

"That was amazing!" He said then laying back in his chair.

"Thanks Austin!" I say happily

"You want a new pair of shoes? Don't you?" He says

"What?" I ask him confused

"I know you want something, its ok I love to spoil you." He says

"There is something but it's for the both of us!" I tell him getting ready to tell him the news.

"What?" He questions me

"I'm pregnant!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Really! I'm going to be a dad?!" He asks me happily.

"Yes, I found out this morning!" I said then he picked me up and spun me around.

"I can't wait to have a boy or a girl!" He says excitedly

"You're going to be an awesome rockstar daddy!" I tell him

"And you're going to be an amazing songwriter mommy!" He tells me then gives me a kiss.

He bends down then kisses my stomach and I laugh a little.

_**The next day**_

_**Austin's POV**_

I'm so happy that Ally is pregnant! I mean I always wanted a kid! A girl just like Ally or a boy just like me! My life with Ally is just getting better! Today we decided to go out and celebrate plus break the news to Dez because he's the only one that doesn't know yet. All of us are going to Applebee's! **(1)** Ally and I are on our way there right now.

**At Applebee's with Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez.**

"Hey guys!" Ally says happily

"Hey Austin and Ally!" Trish says

"Hi!" I say

"Let's order!" Dez says

We order our food and now it's about time to tell Dez.

"Hey Dez, Ally and I have something to tell you!" I say

"Yeah we do! And it's very important!" Ally said

"Ok, what is it?" He asks us.

"Would you be happy if we add someone to team Austin?" Ally asks

"It depends who it is?" He asks us.

"You haven't met him or her yet. We haven't even met him or her." Ally says

"Yeah and it's someone very important!" I say

"It's Selena Gomez! Isn't it?" Dez asks

"Guys just tell him he's going nowhere." Trish says

"Ally's pregnant!" I blurt out

"Yeah I am!" Ally adds

Dez sat there shocked that is until…

"Congrats Ally!" Dez says

"Thanks Dez!" Ally said

"I can't wait to meet the kid!" He says happily

"Wow Dez, I never knew you would be this happy." I say

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to teach the kid all I know!" He says

"No!" Trish, Ally, and I say at the same time.

"Ok, you could've just told me that." He said

We had a great night but then I noticed Ally is going to be cranking and have cravings. This is going to be a long nine eight months. But I still love Ally!

**A/N: Did you like it? Review! And that was the first chapter of Adding Kids to Our Happy Life! Night, morning, or afternoon everyone! Bye! See you next time!**

**Minnieami11 (Amy)**


	2. Important Author's Note!

**Important author's note!**

**Ok first, I do not like writing these. And second I'm sorry if your bummed finding out this was not a chapter. But I got a severe case of writer's block. I tried writing chapter two but I'm blank. All of my imagination went into my short story I'm writing for my lit class. So the story is postponed till further notice. Again this is severe so it might take a while, possible a few weeks. But if you guys can give me a few ideas that would awesome! Again I'm so sorry! Thanks for the support for the story!**

**Thanks!, Minnieami11 aka Amy **


	3. Finale choice!

**A/N: Ok, this is my last and finale decision for this story. I'm really blank on this story, and I'm stopping this story till further notice. I'm sorry if you're sad about this, but it just won't come to me. **** Thanks for everyone who gave me ideas! I will use your ideas for the future. For the second chapter, I have an idea already but I need something to go with it. I don't want to give you guys a paragraph; I want to give you a full chapter! I will keep doing the story by 2013! So expect cute Auslly moments, crazy jobs for Trish, things for Dez (you really can't know what Dez will do) :P Lol!**

**And of course the Auslly baby! I can't wait to continue the story! **

_Note! __Contest!_

**I want you guys to comment on baby names! One for a boy and one for a girl! I will choose 5 for each than you guys will vote on the best one! **

_**Note: The name or names will be for another story not this one but you will get full credit and a short preview of a future chapter.**_

**I need a character (or two) for my story ****Running Away****, All you have to do is pm or comment me the answer for these few questions! **

_What is the __**actual **__name of Face to Face?_

_What was the __**real **__name of the Austin & Ally part of the crossover?_

**Good luck to everyone! **

**Bye! **** -Minnieami11**


	4. Yay! Contest!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! What I wasn't happy about was the reviews for 'Running Away'. Actually I got no reviews for that story. :'( I'm so sad now. If any of you reads the story, can you please review? Any way there was a contest! Sorry it took me forever, but you with the holidays and stuff, you can just be busy, busy, and busy. So for the first contest: The two questions!**

_**What was the real name of 'Face 2 Face'? (Yes that is the actual name for the song) **_

**It was ****'Imaginary Friends'**

_**What was the actual name of the Austin & Ally part of the crossover?**_

**It was ****'Big Dreams & Big Apples'**

**Thanks for everyone who tried! And the people who won…. Round of applause….. I chose three people…..**

**Awesomesause325**

**Erica &**

**Bubbleslolz!**

**Congrats!**

**Thanks to Lover-Bug, SweetieIvanna, & Answer for trying! :D**

**For the baby names… I thought of some myself… and there are in the drawing..**

**Girl names:**

**Melody**

**Katherine or Katheryn (Katie) **

**Carly May**

**Harmony**

**Tiffany**

**Nicole**

**Abbey**

**Dezerai**

**Aubrey**

**Abby**

**Michaela**

**Martha**

**Annie**

**Alyssa **

**Boy Names:**

**Harry**

**Jackson (Jack)**

**Vincent Lee**

**Aj**

**Jacob**

**Jared**

**John**

**Nick **

**Nate**

**Adam**

**Aiden**

**Finn**

**Flynn**

**Justin**

**Ashton **

**Please vote for ****One**** name for each, I'm gonna decide the middle names. Thanks for the names!**

**A special thanks to Gabbie! Thanks so much for that advice!**

**I'm working on the chapter right now so it should be up tonight or tomorrow. **

**Have a great day! Bye**

**-Minnieami11 aka Amy**


	5. Month 1: Tell the grandparents!

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, favorites, and followers! Wow! I didn't get that much after the 1st chapter for my 1st story! Thanks! You guys wanted to see what see the 1st month will be like! Well here you guys go!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up a little early this morning just to puke. This is one of the many things I hate about being pregnant. After, one of many bathroom trips, I tried going back to bed but I started to get hungry. I went to the kitchen and got supplies out of the cabinet. I was in the mood for a peanut butter, chocolate, and pickle sandwich. It sounds really gross but to me that's delicious. I take a bite of it and it was amazing. I look at the clock and it's eight in the morning. Austin won't be up till like nine thirty. I guess I could make him breakfast. His favorite: pancakes! I make them by eight thirty, I have time to take a good nap! But that's when I got a sudden burst of energy to go throw up. I got in the bathroom and that's when I felt someone grabbed my hair up.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked me.

"Yea, not really." I said then throwing up again.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"The question is why are you up?" I asked him.

"Because I smelled pancakes, and you know what happens when I smell pancakes." He said.

"Wow, well they're downstairs.." I said then throwing up for the third time.

"Just leave them; I can give up pancakes just for you and the baby." He said while holding up my hair.

"Really?" I asked then sitting on the floor.

"Yes, really." He said then sat next to me.

"Ok." I said then just closed my eyes for a second.

"Are you and the baby okay?" He asked worried.

"Yea, we're fine. It was just morning sickness." I told him.

"Oh ok. Well these nine months are going to be fun!" He said with a smile.

"No they are not. Just to let you know, you can't "play" with me for nine months. Keep talking and you won't touch my lips either." I said then ran down the stairs.

"Wait what?" He said then ran too.

"Try and find me!" I said then hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"Where are you?" He asked playfully while walking around the couch.

"I'm right here!" I said then jumped on him.

"Found you." He said with his sexy voice. He then kissed me but that turned into a make out session. It got ruined when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Put it on speaker." I said.

"Hi Austin and Ally!" Austin's mom, Mimi, said.

"Hi mom!" Austin said excitedly.

"Hi Mimi!" I said.

"How are you two?" She asked.

"My family is fine!" Austin said.

"What family? Oh wait you and Ally! Sorry sweetie!" She said as a small joke.

"Yea!" Austin said with a confused face.

"Oh we forgot to tell her about the baby." I whispered to Austin.

"Shoot." He whispered under his breath.

"Mimi, Austin and I have something to tell you!" I said.

"Yea!" He said confused.

"Really? Well if its big don't tell me over the phone! Come over for dinner tonight, to make it more special!" She said.

"Ok, that's great! Thank you!" I said.

"Ok! See you two tonight!" She said.

"Bye mom!" Austin said.

"Bye sweetie!" She said then hung up.

"Wow, we should get ready!" I said.

"Right now? It's only nine. We have eight hours till we have to leave." He told me.

"I know, but it takes a long time to get ready to tell our baby's future grandparents that we are having a kid. We have to get then a pie and some flowers too! To thank them for inviting us over!" I said.

"Wow you talk a lot." He said walking over to his pancakes.

"Haha, well honey I never knew your mom still calls you sweetie." I said with a laugh.

"Be quiet! She always has and always will!" He said with a mouth full of pancake.

"Well, while you eat, I'll be in the shower." I said while walking up the stairs.

"Have fun!" He said.

"I will!" I said laughing.

**8 hours later…**

"Austin hurry up! We are going to be late!" I said while putting my earing on.

"Ok, ok! My hair needs to be perfect!" He said while fixing his hair in the mirror.

"You're fine! Now let's go!" I said then threw him the keys.

"Let's go!" He said then we left. We got there right on time.

"Austin! Ally! Hi! Come in! Come in!" Austin's dad, Mike said.

"Hi guys!" Mimi said.

"Hi mom and dad!" Austin said then he hugged them.

"Hi Mike and Mimi!" I said then hugged them.

"We got you guys apple pie and daisies, your favorite mom!" Austin said.

"Aw thank you guys!" Mimi said then gave us a hug.

"We actually forgot to give you guys a gift that we got for your wedding." Mike said.

"Really what?" I asked.

"Come here girl!" Mimi called.

"Huh?" Austin said.

"This is unnamed labradoodle!" Mike said while petting her.

"Unnamed?" I asked.

"Yea, we wanted you guys to name her." She said.

"Oh, that's fun!" Austin said.

"Austin, are we even capable of keeping a dog?" I asked.

"Yea! Why can't we?" He asked with his begging face.

"Ok, fine! Plus she's really cute!" I said while petting her.

"Dinner is ready!" Mimi said.

"Yay!" Austin said then ran to the dining room.

**At the dining table…**

"So, what was this special thing you guys wanted to tell us?" Mimi asked.

"Well, it's huge so it's extra special!" Austin said with a smile.

"Ok! What is it?" Mike said with a smile too.

"We're having a baby!" I said.

"Aw congratulations!" Mimi said then came over to give me a hug.

"Thank you!" Austin and I said.

"Ruff, ruff!" The little labradoodle said.

"So, have you two thought of names yet?" Mike asked.

"No, not yet. We want to find out if it's a boy or a girl first." Austin said.

"I just love the thought of having a grandchild!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Wow, it's already nine. We should go, I have my first appointment tomorrow. Don't want to be late." I said.

"Well, ok! Ally call me when you want to go baby shopping!" She said while walking us to the door.

"That would be fun! Well we better go!" I said.

"Come on puppy!" Austin said while getting the dog.

"Bye guys!" Mike said.

"Bye!" Austin and I said.

"Ruff!" The dog said. Then Austin and I walked to the car.

"Well, we have the appointment tomorrow and then we have to go puppy shopping!" Austin said.

"Yup! Well we better go!" I said while pitting my seat belt on.

"Let's go!" Austin said while starting the car.

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Finally! Haha! :P xD :D Well, I decided that I'm going to skip up to month six considering how long you guy has waited! And the family is going to back that chapter! Yay! :D The doggie needs a name! xD So review a name idea! And the baby names! For a boy it will be either: Aiden Matthew Anthony Moon or Ashton Matthew Anthony Moon. For a girl it will be….. Alyssa Melody Nicole Moon! Well I got to go! Bye!**


	6. Month 8: Ally's baby shower! Twins!

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! :/ But I'm here now! :) Ok, so I went to my mom's nephew's wife's baby shower and I was like: "When am I gonna do Ally's?" xD I actually tried thinking about Month 2 of Ally's pregnancy and I was so stuck! I really couldn't think of anything! And I didn't want you guys to wait over a month. So, I decided to go back to my old idea and just skip all those months. I might go back and write a new story of those months if you want me to! So, she's 8 months! Yay! Almost there! So, I was really thinking of it..and.. you'll find out in the story! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Austin's POV.. Their house..**

"Ally! I'm home!" I yelled. I left the house to get some groceries.

"Yay!" Ally said while coming down the stairs.

"Did you get them?" She asks.

"Yup! A jar of pickles and chocolate ice cream." I said while pulling them out.

"Yes!" She said them took them out of my hands.

"What about a thank you?" I asked while we walk over to the couch.

"Thank you!" She said then gave me a quick kiss.

"You're very welcome!" I said.

"So, are we going to tell your cousins and my cousin or not?" She asked while setting the pickles and chocolate ice cream on the coffee table.

"Can't we surprise them?" I asked.

"No! We should tell them!" She begged.

"Fine!" I said then pulled out my cell phone.

"Ruff!" Pickle barked. Yup! That's our dog's name! Pickles Pancakes Moon!

"Pickie!" Ally yelled. Then Pickles jumped on the couch.

"So, we call my cousins first?" I asked.

"Yea!" She said then started petting Pickles.

"It's ringing." I said.

"Hello?" Riker asked when he anwered.

"Hey Riker!" Ally and I said into the phone.

"Oh hey guys! Guys, Austin and Ally are on the phone!" He said.

"Ruff!" Pickles barked.

"And Pickles!" Riker added.

"Put it on speaker!" We heard Rydel say.

"Hey Rydel!" Ally and I said.

"Heyy!" Rydel said.

"Hey Austin and Ally!" Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff said.

"Hi guys! We have something to tell you!" Ally said with a smile.

"Is it about the baby being a boy or a girl?" Rydel asked.

"You mean babies?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Everyone said.

"Really?" Rydel asked.

"Yea! We found out we Ally was 3 months, but we wanted to surprise you guys!" I said.

"That's great! Congrats guys!" Riker said.

"Thanks!" Ally and I said.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Rocky asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"What are the names?" Ryland asked.

"We're not telling until the baby comes." Ally says.

"Aww." Rydel said.

"Well we got to go; we have to tell Vanessa now!" I said.

"No, you don't have to because Rydel just texted her news!" Ratliff said.

"Rydel!" Ally and I said.

"Sorry! I thought you already told her!" Rydel said.

"Well we better call her now. Bye!" Ally said.

"Bye!" Everyone said. Then the call ended. Then Ally's phone went off.

"Vanessa texted me!" Ally said when she got her phone.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said: Congrats Ally! And Austin! Yay! Twins! See you two soon! I'm pretty busy right now so, bye!" Ally said.

"At least she didn't get mad!" I said.

"Yea! Then we would be in trouble!" She said.

"Well that's Rydel for ya!" I said.

"Yup!" She said then relaxed on the couch.

"TV?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said then sat up.

**A few weeks later… Ally's baby shower… Ally's POV… their house…**

"Are you excited?" Trish asked while I was fixing my outfit. I was wearing a pink top and black pants.

"Of course! It's my baby shower for my two new littles!" I said with a smile.

"Yay! Now let's go down stairs before Dez eats all the snacks." Trish said then I laughed.

We got downstairs and everyone Austin & I invited was here! Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Vanessa, Cassidy, Kira, Dez, Elliot, and our parents! **(Yes, Cassidy, Kira, and Elliot are Ally's friends, and Elliot and Kira are dating! (; ) **

"Ally!" Everyone said.

"Hi!" I said with a smile.

"So, let's have some fun and play some games!" Trish said.

"Yea!" Everyone and I said.

**2 hours later…**

"This is really good cake!" Riker said.

"Thanks! I bake for fun!" Vanessa said.

"So, are we ready of some gifts?" Trish asked.

"Yes! Let's do it!" I said.

"Calm down babe! Don't get too excited." Austin said.

"What are you talking about? Last night, you gave a lecture about how you were excited to see what everyone got us for the kids so you wouldn't have to spend so much money!" I said then everyone laughed.

"Let's get started!" He said trying to change the subject. Then he handed me a bag with little fish on it.

"This one is from Cassidy!" I said. Then I pulled out two hoodies, one pink and one green, the pink one had a tutu, a tiara, and a guitar on it and the green one had a hat, a little whistle necklace, and a guitar on it.

"Aww these are so cute!" I said.

"My little man is going to rock out in this hoodie!" Austin said.

"Those will fit them when they're 3 so, I would wait." Cassidy said.

"It's still really nice! Thanks Cassidy!" I said. Then Trish handed me a bright yellow bag.

"This one is from Elliot and Kira!" Austin said. Then, I pulled out four t-shirts; the first one said: Daddy's little princess, the second one said: I'm a rocker like daddy, the third one: I'm just like mommy, the fourth one: I'm mommy's troublemaker. **(The 1****st**** & 3****rd**** ones are for the girl and the 2****nd**** and 4****th**** ones are for the boy, if you didn't know)**

"Aww thanks! I love these!" I said putting the clothes into the bag.

"You're welcome! I knew you would love them!" Kira said.

"Can I give you guys my present?" Dez asked.

"Sure! Where is it?" I asked.

"Be right back!" Dez said then ran into the kitchen.

"Umm…" Austin said with a laugh. Then Dez came back holding two bags with goldfish in them.

"I named this one Peanut" Dez said holding the first bag up.

"And this one Butter!" He added holding the other bag up.

"Oh wow! Thanks Dez!" I said.

"Yea! Thanks man! This is awesome! Now we have two more pets Ally!" Austin said taking the fishes from Dez.

"Yay! Two more mouths to feed!" I said sarcastically. Then all the girls laughed.

"Well, I also bought two bowls, little fish decorations, and a big can of fish food! So, you're good!" Dez said. Then, Trish handed me the next present.

"This one is from me!" Trish said. Then, I pulled out a big box of baby bottles.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! Now I won't have to make Austin go out to get baby bottles!" I said.

"Thanks Trish!" Austin said.

"Ohh open mine next!" Rydel said.

"Ok! Which one?" Austin said going thru all the big bags of baby stuff.

"The big pink bag!" Rydel said. Then Austin pasted me the bag.

"Oh wow! A big bag of baby girl clothes! Thanks!" I said with a smile looking at all the dresses, shirts, short, skirts, jeans, pants, and shoes.

"Wow! I might need to give her a separate room for her clothes." Austin said looking in the bag too.

"Ha! Now open mine!" Vanessa said.

"Now, which one is yours?" Austin asked walking to the gifts.

"The big blue bag!" Vanessa said. Then Austin handed me the bag.

"Yay! A big bag of baby boy clothes!" I said looking thru the bag.

"I planned ahead with Rydel" Vanessa said.

"Thanks! That's awesome!" Austin said. Then Dez handed me the next present.

"This one is from Riker and Rocky!" I said then opening the present.

"Baby bath toys!" Austin said.

"A whole bag of them!"

"Oh most of them are swimming toys! We got a little carried away." Rocky said.

"This is great but we don't have a baby bath yet." I said.

"Hey! Where's Riker?" Rydel asked.

"Right here!" He said coming in with not one but two baby baths!

"A baby bath?" I asked excitedly.

"Two baby baths!" Austin said.

"Thanks Riker and Rocky!" I said.

"You're welcome!" They said. Then Austin handed me the next present.

"This one is from Ratliff and Ryland." Austin said. Then I opened the present to find two baby blankets!

"Yay! Baby blankets!" I said.

"There's a few other things too!" Ryland said.

"Oh! Pacifiers, baby burp cloths and 'Keep Out Baby' Baby safety set." Austin said. **(I don't own that company if it's real, I made it up)**

"Oh, we're going to need to keep the outlets and a lot of other things, safe and away from the kids." I said. Then Trish handed me the next present.

"Ok, this one is from my mom and dad!" I said.

"Aww baby travel bags and traveling seats!" I said. **(I don't know what that is called so…yea xD ) **

"Thanks so much!" Austin said.

"I knew you would like them!" My mom said. Then I got handed the last present that was very light.

"This one is from Austin's parents!" I said. Then, I pulled out two pieces of paper.

"What's this?" Austin asked taking the papers.

"Oh we got two strollers, and they were sold out of the ones we wanted to get you so they're getting shipped. So, that the receipt." Mimi said.

"Thanks mom!" Austin said.

"Well, that's everything!" Trish said.

"Wait, my dad wanted me to give this to you!" Kira said. Then, she handed me the present.

"Aww a baby toy piano and a baby toy guitar!" I said.

"Yes!" Austin said.

"Thanks everyone! For all these presents!" I said.

"Now, all we need to get is baby formula and diapers!" Austin said.

**Later… at night…**

"Austin can you sing me a song?" I asked. We were sitting on the couch and my head was on his lap.

"Of course!" He said.

_You're hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, prepare this in mind it was ment to be._

_And I'm joining up the dots by the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me._

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile; You've never loved your stomach or your thighs._

_The dimples on the back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly._

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do it's you oh its they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things…_

Then, we fell asleep in our hands.

**A/N: Love me? Love me more? No? Okay! So sorry that I didn't upload! I'm working on the next chapter right now! And in the next chapter, you guys are finally gonna meet the twins! Yay! xD :D Well see ya later! P.s. Please review! :D **


	7. Month 9: It's time!

**A/N: Hi! xD So, I just really want to get on with the chapter so… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you or your sister's bestie's uncle's grandma's dog's walker's son recognizes!**

**Month 9: It's time! Ally's POV**

I'm nine months now, and the twins can come out any day. I'm just sleeping in bed with Austin until…

"Austin!" I said then held my stomach.

"Ow! Ha-ha!" I said because my water just broke. This explains why I was getting sharp pain last night.

"Austin!" I said again.

"What Ally?" Austin asked while sitting up.

"The twins! They're coming! Oww!" I said holding my stomach.

"Ok Ally!" He said going back to sleep without realizing what I said. Then… "Wait! I'll get the car! And the overnight bag!" He added.

**At the hospital…**

"Just calm down Ally!" Austin said.

"I am calm!" I said.

"Hey! Hi! Yea! My wife is about to give birth!" Austin said to the lady at the front desk.

"Ok! Let me call for a wheelchair!" The lady said.

"Austin!" I called.

"Don't worry Ally they're getting a wheelchair!" Austin said to me while stroking my hair.

"Here you go! And now follow me!" A nurse said.

"Ok, let's go Ally!" Austin said.

"Austin, I'm not deaf! I heard her!" I said.

"Ok, come in here!" The nurse said. Then she helped me onto the bed.

"Ok, so I'm going to find how far you are." She said.

"Ok." I said.

"So, you are so close till you can deliver. You should be ready in an hour." She said.

"Austin!" I called.

"Yea, Ally?" He asked.

"Did you call everybody?" I asked.

"Yea, they're here!" He said.

"Great!" I said.

**An hour later…** **Austin's POV…**

"Ok Ally, are you ready to push?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Ally said.

"Ok, on 3. One, two, three! Push!" She said.

"Ahhhhh!" Ally said while she pushed. She also squeezed my hand really hard.

"Hey! Guys Mimi wants to know…" Riker said when he walked into the room.

"Ohh" He added then fainted.

"Ok, we'll deal with him later! Ally, push again! The first baby is coming!" The doctor said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Ally said. Then a little cry came out.

"Austin, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked me.

"Of course!" I said then I cut his umbilical cord with the hospital scissors.

"Here's your baby boy!" She said. The she handed him to Ally and me.

"Look at little Ashton!" Ally said. **(I decided to flip a coin for his name to be either Aiden or Ashton. I got heads and heads was Ashton) **

"My little man! He has the hands of a rocker!" Austin said. Then the nurse took Ashton.

"Ok, so let's get the next baby out." The doctor said.

"Now, push!" She added.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Ally screamed.

"Where am I?" Riker asked standing up.

"Oh here honey! This is Ashton!" The nurse said while giving Ashton to Riker.

"Aww he's cute!" He said.

"Ok, Ally I'm going to need you to push again." The doctor said. My hand was in enough pain already.

"Ahhhhhh" Ally screamed while she pushed. Then there was the second and last cry.

"Austin, would you like to cut her umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"I would love to!" I said then cut her umbilical cord with the sicssors.

"This is your baby girl!" The doctor said while she handed Ally the baby.

"Precious, little Alyssa!" I said.

"Aww she looks like Ally!" Riker said.

"Riker? When did you get here?" Ally asked.

"I came in when Ashton was being born." Riker said.

"Okay? Well call everyone inside!" Ally said.

"Ok!" He said then handed Ashton to me.

"Look it! We're finally parents!" Ally said to me.

"Yea! I'm so excited!" I said.

"Congrats Austin & Ally!" Everyone said quietly. It was Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Ally's parents, my parents, Vanessa, Trish, and Dez.

"Thanks!" Ally and I said.

"So what are their names?" Rydel asked.

"He's name is…" Ally said.

"Ashton Anthony Moon." I said then I saw Riker's eyes lit up.

"And her name is…" I added.

"Alyssa Nicole Moon." Ally said and Vanessa's eyes lit up too.

"You gave Ashton my middle name for his middle name?" Riker asked.

"Yea, I really looked up to you and I thought it would be special!" I said.

"Thanks! That means a lot to me!" Riker said.

"And Alyssa's middle name is my middle name?" Vanessa asked.

"Yea! We were really close and we still are!" Ally said.

"Thanks Ally!" Vanessa said.

"Can I hold Alyssa?" Rydel asked.

"Of course!" Ally said.

"Can I hold Ashton?" Vanessa asked.

"Yea!" I said then handed her Ashton.

Later, everyone got to hold Ashton and Alyssa. The twins really liked everyone because they didn't cry. Even with Dez. Tomorrow, they're going home! Wait until Pickles meet them!

**A/N: Yay! Second update! :D This is a first! Anyway, Ashton and Alyssa! Ahh! xD The twins were born! Are you happy Ashton has Riker's middle name and Alyssa has Vanessa's middle name? That's why I wanted to pick the middle name! ;) Austin & Ally have one big family! There's Ashton and Alyssa! Pickles! Peanut! And Butter! :D Well, I want to know. What should happen next? Oh yea! I'm going to be making a YouTube Video with Auslly's house, Pickles, Peanut and Butter, and The twin's rooms! With a surprise! This chapter will be uploaded when I upload the video! So I might write the next chapter today but I might want to work on my other story. Sorry for the short chapter! My YouTube account is minnieami11! So bye! **


	8. Author's Note: Important :(

**A/N: Man, I hate writing these! :/ Anyway, I'm so so so so so so sorry this is not a chapter! :'( I will be posting this weekend, so that's your heads up! But now I have some bad news! :( (Who else hates bad news?) Well, the bad news is that either I'll be posting once a month or not at all till the summer! :( Yea, I know you all must be devastated that your guys' favorite writer is leaving (Ik I'm not your favorite writer but I'm trying to live up the moment) Anyway, I'm so sorry it's just school decided to stick on me this LAST, FINAL, END, NO MORE AFTER THIS quarter. And when I mean final and last, I mean three whole months on new chapters and new things to come! Yay! You guys are lucky that I have no plans this summer so I'll give all of you a gift of endless chapters in June, July, and most of August! So after these four red brick walls we call a school is over (I'm very blessed to be able to go to school but I really hate 6****th**** grade!) we will be celebrating! :) Again I'm so sorry but every writing has to go thru this at one point! But on to the good news! (Yes peoples, I have good news!) I met R5 for the SECOND time ever! And let me say is it just me or Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Riker, and Ellington got taller? But Ross, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff smell a little more amazing! (Rydel always does!) So, yea! Anyways, if you are going to an R5 concert or have been to one let me know by reviewing your whole experience (if you have been to one) or what you are so excited for (if you are about to go to one)! I just want to tell you about my wacky idea that I did to R5! So, I gave them 2 disposable cameras and they used them! OMR! It was awesome! I now have their pics on my wall! xD So, I guess I should start a YouTube channel so I can talk all day to a camera just to talk! (That's kinda a good idea! ;) ) I wrote a one shot called _Little Whispers _so feel free to check that out! :) **

**So, that's it! (I hope!)**

_**Keep rockin' & writin'!**_

_**MusicFan or minnieami11**_


End file.
